Inter-vertebral disc disease is a major worldwide health problem. In the United States alone almost 700,000 spine procedures are performed each year and the total cost of treatment of back pain exceeds $30 billion. Age related changes in the disc include diminished water content in the nucleus and increased collagen content by the 4th decade of life. Loss of water binding by the nucleus results in more compressive loading of the annulus. This renders the annulus more susceptible to delamination and damage. Damage to the annulus, in turn, accelerates disc degeneration and degeneration of surrounding tissues such as the facet joints.
The two most common spinal surgical procedures performed are discectomy and spinal fusion. These procedures only address the symptom of lower back pain. Both procedures actually worsen the overall condition of the affected disc and the adjacent discs. A better solution would be implantation of an artificial disc for treatment of the lower back pain and to restore the normal anatomy and function of the diseased disc.
The concept of a disc prosthesis dates back to a French patent by van Steenbrugghe in 1956. 17 years later, Urbaniak reported the first disc prosthesis implanted in animals. Since this time, numerous prior art devises for disc replacement have been proposed and tested. These are generally divided into devices for artificial total disc replacement or artificial nucleus replacement. The devises proposed for artificial total disc replacement, such as those developed by Kostuik, that generally involve some flexible central component attached to metallic endplates which may be affixed to the adjacent vertebrae. The flexible component may be in the form of a spring or alternatively a polyethylene core (Marnay). The most widely implanted total artificial disc to date is the Link SB Charite disc which is composed of a biconvex ultra high molecular weight polyethylene spacer interfaced with two endplates made of cobalt-chromium-molybdenum alloy. Over 2000 of these have been implanted with good results. However device failure has been reported along with dislocation and migration. The Charite disc also requires an extensive surgical dissection via an anterior approach.
The approach of artificial nucleus replacement has several obvious advantages over artificial total disc replacement. By replacing only the nucleus, it preserves the remaining disc structures such as the annulus and endplates and preserves their function. Because the annulus and endplates are left intact, the surgical procedure is much simpler and operative time is less. Several nuclear prostheses can be place via a minimally invasive endoscopic approach. The nucleus implant in widest use today is the one developed by Raymedica (Bloomington, Minn.) which consists of a hydrogel core constrained in a woven polyethylene jacket. The pellet shaped hydrogel core is compressed and dehydrated to minimize size prior to placement. Upon implantation the hydrogel begins to absorb fluid and expand. The flexible but inelastic jacket permits the hydrogel to deform and reform in response to compressive forces yet constrain the horizontal and vertical expansion (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,260 and 4,772,287 to Ray). Other types of nuclear replacement have been described which include either an expansive hydrogel or polymer to provide for disc separation and relieve compressive load on the other disc components (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,326 to Boa). Major limitations of nuclear prostheses are that they can only be used in patients in whom disc degeneration is at an early stage because they require the presence of a competent natural annulus. In discs at later stages of degeneration the annulus is often torn, flattened and/or delaminated and may not be strong enough to provide the needed constraint. Additionally, placement of the artificial nucleus often requires access through the annulus. This leaves behind a defect in the annulus through which the artificial nucleus may eventually extrude compressing adjacent structures. What is clearly needed is a replacement or reinforcement for the natural annulus which may be used in conjunction with these various nuclear replacement devices.
Several annular repair or reinforcement devices have been previously described. These include the annulus reinforcing band described by U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,853 to Kuslich, which describes an expansile band pressurized with bone graft material or like, expanding the band. U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,520B2 to Lambrecht et al, describes a device and method for constraining a disc herniation utilizing an anchor and membrane to close the annular defect. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/676868 to Slivka et al. describes a spinal disc defect repair method. U.S. Pat. No. 6,806,595 B2 to Keith et al. describes disc reinforcement by implantation of reinforcement members around the annulus of the disc. U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,625 B2 to Cauthen describes a collapsible patch put through an aperture in the sub-annular space. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/873,899 to Milbocker et al. describes injection of in situ polymerizing fluid for repair of a weakened annulus fibrosis or replacement or augmentation of the disc nucleus.
Each of these prior art references describes devices or methods utilized for repair of at least a portion of the diseased annulus. What is clearly needed is an improved spinal disc device and method capable of reinforcing the entire annulus circumferentially. In addition what is clearly needed is a spinal disc device and method which may be easily placed into the inter-vertebral space and made to conform to this space. What is clearly needed is an improved spinal disc device and method capable of reinforcing the entire annulus that may be utilized either in conjunction with an artificial nucleus pulposis or may be used as a reinforcement for the annulus fibrosis and as an artificial nucleus pulposis.